


A Father's Promise

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a moment with his newborn son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Promise

John sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, just staring at the bundle currently cradled in his arms. He could hear Mary moving around the kitchen downstairs but paid her no mind. His entire attention was on someone a little bit closer to him.

“Dean…” John let out, testing that single syllable name like a socialite tries fine wine: lightly, curiously, and a bit in awe of the result. The pudgy-faced baby in John’s arm didn’t react, though, a bit distracted by the visual overload his eyes were experiencing as he tried to take in everything. John knew they said that all baby’s had blue eyes when they were born, but he would swear that he was already starting to see a brilliant green start to appear in Dean’s eyes.

“Dean.” John said again, only with the intent of continuing this time. “I honestly didn’t think myself capable of loving anything or anyone more than I love your mother. But here you are, proving me wrong.”

Dean gurgled slightly, knowing that voice but not really having a definite reaction to it yet.

“Mary’s probably going to spoil you rotten, wrapped tightly around your little finger. She wished and wished for a boy ever since we first found out she was pregnant. Obviously, she got what she wanted.” John sighed wistfully as he remembered Mary’s reaction to being told it was a boy moments after Dean was born. Pure joy managed to make its way through her exhaustion and give her the extra energy to hold Dean immediately instead of after he was looked over, weighed, and measured by the nurses. “I just hope I’m as good with you as she’s going to be. If I learned anything growing up, a mother’s instinct is hard to match or beat.”

Dean let out a coo of enjoyment, clearly liking the drone of John’s voice even if he didn’t understand a single word of it.

“I promise you, though, that I am not going to let anything happen to you. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I could never live with myself if I let anything happen to you.” John pressed a light kiss onto Dean’s forehead, smiling slightly as Dean continued to coo happily. “I _promise_.”


End file.
